Hyperthermophilic archaebacteria have been isolated from solfataric and submarine hydrothermal systems (vide e.g. Kelly, R. M. & Deming, J. W.; Biotech. Progress, 4, 47-62 (1988)). It has been presumed that members of Thermococcus contain heat stable proteases and amylases (Stetter, K. O.; J. Chem. Technol. Biotechnol., 42(4), 315-317 (1988)). However, proteases from Thermococcus have not formerly been isolated or investigated.